Bite
Bite (2004) — Anthology Genre and Sub-Genres UF / PNR Theme "Dark Seduction" * The bite is back in vampire fiction Editor and Authors Contributors: Laurell K. Hamilton (UF), Charlaine Harris (UF), MaryJanice Davidson (PNR), Angela Knight (PNR), Vickie Taylor (PNR) Description Feel the Touch of Darkness. . . Follow a vampire who can be as deadly as her prey. Meet a down home southern girl who's found out, much to her chagrin, that vampires are her type. Feel the euphoria of fear in the shadow of a reluctant Queen of the Undead. Step closer to the hot-blooded edge of passion as a strange new mythology of the night is unveiled. The bite is back in vampire fiction as today's most provocative authors of vampire fiction cast their irresistible spells on you . . . The brightest and hottest authors—including New York Times best-selling authors Laurell K. Hamilton and Charlaine Harris—tell all-new tales featuring their best known and loved characters. ~ Goodreads | Bite Supernatural Elements Vampires, animators, telepath List of Stories To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Synopsis by Story "The Girl Who Was Infatuated With Death" by Laurell K. Hamilton — Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter #8.5 — (30 pages) Takes place between the events of books 8 and 9 of the Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter series, Blue Moon and Obsidian Butterfly. — Anita, temporarily separated from her vampire lover Jean-Claude, must go to him for help on a case. Where she finds herself once more falling under his erotic spell. — When vampire hunter Anita Blake is called upon to help a distraught mother stop her daughter from becoming a blood-sucking beast, she knows she must give it her best shot. Since it’s illegal to convert teenage mortals into vampires, Anita would have to slay the beast who committed the infraction. Along with her vampire friend, Jean-Claude, and local werewolf leader Ulfric, Anita embarks on the dangerous mission. "One Word Answer" by Charlaine Harris — Sookie Stackhouse series #5.1 — (23 pages) Takes place after the 4th Sookie novel: Dead to the World. — Features Sookie Stackhouse and the vampires who have come to define her romantic life, and have ended her hope of a normal one. — introduced to one new fact, that Sookie had a cousin who was a Vampire living in New Orleans. — While Sookie and her ex-boyfriend Bill Compton are doing yardwork one night a suspicious looking man arrives in a limo to tell her that her cousin has died and that she’s been named the sole heir in the will. Sookie soon senses that he and his “friends” have more in store for her than a simple will reading. "Biting in Plain Sight" by MaryJanice Davidson (69 pages) — Undead series #2.5 Newly crowned Vampire Queen Betsy Taylor reluctantly assumes her royal duties in MaryJanice Davidson's brand-new novella. — A rogue vampire is killing innocent young girls. Well, not directly, but he plays mind games with them until they eventually commit suicide. Dr. Sophie Tourneau is a veterinarian in Embarrass, Minnesota, a very small country town where the town knows what she is deep-down, but they don’t discuss it openly, and don’t seem to mind. Dr. Sophie is the first to suspect that these suicides are somehow vampire-related. She enlists the help of Liam, who’s been a silent admirer of Sophie for many years, and they head out from Embarrass to bring the news to the Vampire Queen (Betsy) and ask a few questions of the latest victim’s parents. There’s a bit of a love story underneath it all, as a relationship develops between Sophie and Liam. And of course, Betsy still hates and strongly denies her attraction to Sinclair. — In a small Minnesota town we meet veterinarian Sophie Trudeau, a likable if not eccentric doctor. When a rash of deaths occur Sophie and her devoted friend Liam (who knows what she is) set out to capture what they believe is a vampire gone haywire. Queen Betsy Taylor joins the duo, and the antics ensue in this light-hearted and entertaining short story. "Galahad" by Angela Knight (? pages) — Megaverse #1.5 Angela Knight has created a universe melding Arthurian lore with erotic vampirism. — Features Sir Galahad. — Caroline Lang is a witch who, along with King Arthur and his vampire knights, is determined to save humanity. The local witches want to work but unlucky (or lucky) for Caroline, a witch has to have sex with a vampire before she can begin using her powers. Caroline’s scenes with the handsome Sir Galahad will have readers thoroughly engrossed in this guilty pleasure. (full-on sex scenes and brash language) "Blood Lust" by Vickie Taylor (77 pages) Finally, in the romantic novella "Blood Lust", popular romance author Vickie Taylor brings her own unique spin on vampires — Daniel wants to become a vampire so that the stakes are even for him to go after Garth La Grange, the Vampire who stole his research, his house, his woman. What follows is the the tale of his hunt, joined with the vampire that converted him, in which he learns more about his new powers. He also discovers some new things about the love he held for his former fiancee, plus the true extent of what his research means to the rest of the vampire community. Descripton Sources: * Goodreads | Bite * Bite by Charlaine Harris and Various Authors | Sookie Stackhouse Books Cover Artist Artist: Kristin del Rosario ~ Source: ISFdb — Kristin del Rosario - Summary Bibliography Publishing Information * Publisher: Jove Books * Book data: paperback, Pages: 297, Pub: Dec 28th 2004—ISBN: 051513970X Cover Blurb External Links Book: *Bite (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #8.5) by Laurell K. Hamilton ~ Goodreads *Bite: The Girl who was Infatuated... (Mageverse) by Laurell K. Hamilton ~ Shelfari *Bite: Publication Listing ~ ISFdb *Bite - Anthology ~ FF *Bite - All Things Anita ~ Wikia *Bite by Laurell K. Hamilton | LibraryThing Freebies: *The Girl Who was Infatuated with Death_Laurell K. Hamilton_online reading - free story *Bite - Laurell K Hamilton, Charlaine Harris, MaryJanice Davidson, Angela Knight, Vickie Taylor, free download the book. Read books online Author Pages for Book: *Bite Anthology | Laurell K Hamilton *Bite by Charlaine Harris and Various Authors | Sookie Stackhouse Books Summaries: *Bite by Charlaine Harris and Various Authors | Sookie Stackhouse Books *Plot Summary Synopsis the Girl who was Infatuated with Death Laurell k Hamilton Anita Blake by Tiffani Nye | Humanities 360 Characters, World: *Bite: The Girl who was Infatuated... (Mageverse) by Laurell K. Hamilton ~ Shelfari Goodreads: Series & Story Pages: *Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter series by Laurell K. Hamilton *The Girl who was Infatuated with Death - Anita Blake Wiki *"The Girl Who Was Infatuated With Death" #8.5 by Laurell K. Hamilton *Sookie Stackhouse series by Charlaine Harris *"One Word Answer" #5.2 (Sookie Stackhouse, #4.3) by Charlaine Harris * Undead series by MaryJanice Davidson *Mageverse series #1.5 by Angela Knight Author Websites: *Laurell K Hamilton | Laurell K Hamilton *Charlaine Harris | Official Site *MaryJanice Davidson *Angela Knight -- New York Times Bestselling Author -- Official Author Webste *Vickietaylor's Blog | Writing fiction and living life Artist: *Kristin del Rosario - Summary Bibliography Goodreads Author Pages: *Laurell K. Hamilton (Author of Guilty Pleasures) *Charlaine Harris (Author of Dead Until Dark) *MaryJanice Davidson (Author of Undead and Unwed) *Angela Knight (Author of Shifter) *Vickie Taylor (Author of Carved in Stone) ISFDB Author pages: *Charlaine Harris - Summary Bibliography *Laurell K. Hamilton - Summary Bibliography *Vickie Taylor - Summary Bibliography *Angela Knight - Summary Bibliography *MaryJanice Davidson - Summary Bibliography Resources: *Bite | Laurell K Hamilton Fan Forum *Anita Blake Wiki - Vampire Hunter Novel by Laurell K. Hamilton Reviews: *Rhinoa's Ramblings: Bite - Various *ALL ABOUT ROMANCE (novels) reviews Bite by Laurell K. Hamilton *Bite by Charlaine Harris and Various Authors | Sookie Stackhouse Books *this fleeting dream: a book blog: Book Review: Bite, by Laurell K. Hamilton *Book Review: Bite (Anthology) | ~ Bookingly Yours *Bite: a Vampire Anthology Worth the Effort | Blogcritics *Pearls Cast Before a McPig: Bite - Book Review Category:Anthologies Category:Vampires Category:Set in New Orleans